


【盾冬】Bad Apple

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dom Steve Rogers, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Protective Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 一篇又病又甜（？）的盾冬DS日常





	

当巴基的第二个疗程结束时，他们宣布他可以“初步的”回到人类社会了，在监护人史蒂夫罗杰斯的看管之下为神盾工作。同时，他们告诉史蒂夫，巴基已经永久性的失去了一部分记忆——好消息是那些记忆大部分是他在九头蛇期间的，关于那些训练、任务和无休无止的折磨。

九头蛇使用他就像塑造一根弹簧。记忆消失了，但那些训练的成果已经成为冬兵的一部分。他仍然会说三十国语言，精通各种型号的枪械使用、交通工具驾驶和各国格斗技巧，也仍然将史蒂夫视作他的管理员，服从他、依赖他，并且本能地想要跪在他面前，随时随地给他口上一发。

一开始史蒂夫对此十分恐惧我们是朋友，我们——我们是恋人啊。他跪在地上，紧紧抱住巴基，曾经的杀手闪动着小鹿一样无辜且茫然的大眼睛，不知道自己做错了什么。“没那么容易。”娜塔莎说。“九头蛇花了七十年来打破和重塑资产，重建他的人格并不会轻松多少。你太心急了，史蒂夫，这只会让他更加迷惑。给他想要的，我们得慢慢来。”

他学着去做一个好的管理员了，为了巴基。他亲手给他喂食，给他洗澡，为他挑选每天的衣着，告诉他什么时候应该去睡觉，训练他，与他并肩作战。战斗的部分是其中最容易的，“我会用性命去保护你的安全。”他直视着巴基的眼睛说。而巴基的本能和首要任务都是保证史蒂夫的安全。这让巴基很是困惑了一会，而最终他接受了史蒂夫的逻辑：他必须首先在战斗中保护自己，这样才能保护到史蒂夫。

而接受巴基充满爱意与感激的服务就要难得多了。他的恋人眨着大眼睛从他腿间抬起头来，超级士兵的精液，四倍于常人的分量和浓度，从他湿红的嘴角滴落。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，似乎因为取悦了他而感到纯粹的喜悦，丝毫不含欲念的表情看上去纯情又色情。史蒂夫俯下身去紧紧地拥抱住他，反复地强迫症般亲吻他的嘴唇，吮吸他的和自己留下的体液。巴基、巴基。他反复叫着怀里那个人的名字。你做得很好，我很高兴，感谢你为我所做的一切，现在让我来照顾你。巴基温顺地将头埋在他的肩上，史蒂夫抱紧他，强行忍住眼泪不要掉下来。

他告诫自己不要去想巴基为什么会有这样一张乖顺又灵巧的色情的小嘴——这问题都用不着去想。巴基总喜欢咬着什么东西，尤其是从史蒂夫手上递过来的。史蒂夫给他重新做了一个狗牌，就跟二战时候巴恩斯中士的那个差不多，黄铜材质，正面是巴基的姓名，背面有复仇者和神盾的标记。巴基很喜欢它，有一次战斗结束后史蒂夫惊慌地冲进巴基的狙击位置遍寻他不见，正担心可能出现的糟糕情形时，就看见那个人缩在隐蔽的角落里，抱着膝盖蜷成一团，咬着他自己的狗牌——他一开始担心巴基的PTSD又发作了，当他接近时才发现并非如此，巴基咬着那枚冰冷坚硬的金属像含着一颗甜美的糖果，脸上浮现出虚幻而满足的，愉悦的笑容。

事后想来，这真不是个好兆头。

糖果、饮料、爆米花，这是复仇者联盟的又一场聚会。史蒂夫一边跟其他人说话一边削着一个苹果，巴基乖乖坐在他旁边，等待史蒂夫的投喂，看上去就像一只乖巧的小猫——即使在白天的战斗中他刚刚将一只三米长的外星虫子徒手撕成两半，连同它装甲化的外骨骼一起。

史蒂夫又削下一块苹果肉，他正和托尼说着话，严肃而日常的争执，心不在焉地将手里的水果递到巴基唇边——然后坐在他对面的托尼一下睁大了眼睛。“你为什么这么熟练啊？”他用一种托尼式的夸张语气大叫起来，转移了话题。这下半个客厅的人都看过来了。

他在说什么？史蒂夫扭头看向身边的巴基。

“说真的，不管你递什么给他他都会乖乖咬着吗？情趣也要适可而止啊你……”他的声音慢慢小了下来，史蒂夫不想知道这与自己的表情之间有什么关系。他感觉到血管里灼烧一般的愤怒，而且寒冷。他心不在焉的时候将左手中整只的苹果递给了巴基，而巴基毫无疑问，顺从地接下。他极力张开口咬住苹果，像是被迫含住一枚塞口球那样，嘴角绷得紧紧的，唾液沿着两侧嘴角流了下来。他的眼睛依旧无辜茫然，不知所措地望着他。

“……抱歉，我……”托尼在说话，史蒂夫没有心思理会他在说什么。他站起来一把扯出巴基嘴里的苹果扔到地上——他甚至听见了他下颌关节发出的声响。“我们走。”他命令道。巴基惶然地跟在他身后。

“你吓到他了。”那天晚上娜塔莎对他说。史蒂夫一个人躺在沙发上望着天花板，目光无神。她的语气里带着指责，然而说出口的时候还是柔和了许多。“史蒂夫……我并非要责怪你。没有人能够责怪你。你已经为他做了那么多，但……如果确实无法做到的话，如果你只是想要让他做一个“正常人”的话……不要勉强自己，这只会让你和他都更加痛苦。”

“巴基从没有做错什么。是我自己害怕了，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫的声音听上去坚定又遥远，仿佛下定决心让他跨过了什么界线——她曾经从那一边走出来，她知道这对史蒂夫来说意味着什么。“我知道——我当然知道巴基需要什么，我不在乎他是不是别人眼中的正常人，只要由我保护着他就好了……我是这么想的，我以为我可以给他这些，做一个保护着他，永远不会伤害他的管理员。但……每一天我都在更加害怕我会控制不住我自己。”

如果你能完全拥有一个忠诚顺从，任你欲所欲为的人形兵器，最后会变成怎样呢。或许这就是九头蛇想达到的效果吧。资产服从管理员，资产最终会驯化他的管理员。

“你没有必要这样做的。”娜塔莎再一次重复，她看着她的朋友，脸上是真的充满了忧虑。“你爱他，不想伤害他。你尽力了。物理治疗并非完全不能接受……”

“物理治疗，意思是再一次给他洗脑吗？”他笑了，空荡荡的笑声在客厅里回响。“重塑资产的行为规范？天知道他们会往里加点什么进去？不，娜塔。我会用我的方法来做他的管理人。巴基已经在地狱里了，我不能让他再到离我更远的地方去。他在哪，我去哪。”

那句话听上去像是誓词，像是要抱着他的爱人纵身一跃。但那个夜晚其实是温柔而静谧的，巴基静悄悄地从夜色中走出来，脚步像一只无声的猫。他跪在史蒂夫脚边，仰起头望着他的管理人，眼神迷茫又悲伤。“我做错了事情，让你难过吗？”他的头靠在男人膝上，史蒂夫轻柔地抚弄着他的头发。

“你喜欢咬着什么东西吗，巴基？”男人的声音很温柔，但管理人的问题必须第一时间回答。巴基仰起脸，点了点头。咬着什么东西——他忘记为什么会养成这样的习惯了，但那能让他有安全感，也许可以让自己不太痛。

为什么会那么痛呢？

他如实地将自己的想法和疑惑都告诉了管理人，史蒂夫罗杰斯，那个人说他们是“恋人”，他不知道这是新任管理员喜欢的一种角色扮演游戏，还是意味着别的什么。但他温柔，温暖，从不打他，极有耐心，这让巴基同样喜欢在他身边的感觉，感受着他的气息，比咬着什么东西更能让人安心。

“我喜欢咬着史蒂夫递给我的东西。”长长的睫毛下面大眼睛和声音都是湿漉漉的，他说着，舔了舔嘴唇。史蒂夫低下头来吻他。“我也喜欢你，巴基。”

管理员的声音狠狠揪住了巴基的心脏，让他整个人都颤抖着缩成一团。这就是那种疼痛的感觉吧，他想。脸上一片潮湿，他本能地想咬点什么东西，最后咬住了自己的下唇。男人将他抱了起来，脸被压进管理员厚实的胸膛，他将这当成默认的许可，颤抖着咬住男人的衬衫——浓烈的气息里面带着一点点眼泪的苦味。

喜欢这个吗？还是这个？卧室的大床上摆开了各式各样的小玩意，单只的塞口球、五颜六色，有着乳胶突起和小刺的进阶款，连着皮带的口嚼，内置塞口球的面罩，这里看上去像是打劫了一个成人用品商店。巴基温顺的让史蒂夫给他试这个试那个，束缚他的呼吸和吞咽，他安静无声，只有潮红脸颊、睁大的眼睛和急促扇动的鼻翼可以看得出他的兴奋。史蒂夫好笑地看着他，“喜欢吗？”

他的声音也听得出有些兴奋了，巴基拼命点头。

“还有更好的，巴基，还有更好的。你喜欢的东西想要多少都可以。”

“我们还可以分享同一个苹果。”他从满床的情趣用品里变戏法般找出一个真正的苹果，红润、硕大，散发着自然的清香。“来，这是今晚你没有吃到的苹果。”

他尽量张开嘴，直到下颌疼痛的程度，让史蒂夫将那个苹果全部塞进他嘴里。无法呼吸、无法吞咽、下颌好像被卸掉一样的酸痛。唾液沿着嘴角羞耻而无法控制地流下——但是史蒂夫的亲吻覆了上来。

他在他嘴里咬下一块甜脆多汁的果肉，苹果的汁液和嘴唇的柔软一起贴上他颤栗不已的嘴唇。水果甜美的、接近熟烂的香气扑鼻，泪眼朦胧中他看到史蒂夫温柔的蓝眼。

还有更好的，他贴在他耳畔说。这是只有我们两个人在一起的时候才能做的事，所以你要为我而忍耐。我会给你最好的——你最想要含在嘴里的东西。

他说着，拉起巴基的手，伸向了自己的裤链。

 

END.


End file.
